Sleep Study
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: "Did you know that cuddling with a loved one before going to bed is ten times more effective than sleeping pills?" Spencer's voice was soft. "There's, uhm, a doctor that did a study somewhere - that, uh, found that out..." Light Slash, Cuddling Fluff on the jet. One-shot.


Here's another Criminal Minds fic, I feel like I haven't written these guys for so long. I've missed 'em. Okay, enjoy! Review!

* * *

**Title :: **Sleep Study  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Criminal Minds. (IF I DID, HAVING REID CRY AND FORCED TO WATCH THAT AND BEING ALL ALONE AND SAD IN THE LAST FEW EPISODES WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IN A MILLION AND TEN YEARS.) ...just saying, though, the end of the episode two weeks ago made me happy. Family bonding and all that.  
**Summary ::** "Did you know that cuddling with a loved one before going to bed is ten times more effective than sleeping pills?" Spencer's voice was soft. "There's, uhm, a doctor that did a study somewhere - that, uh, found that out..." Light Slash, Cuddling Fluff on the jet. One-shot.

"Did you know that cuddling with a loved one before going to bed is ten times more effective than sleeping pills?" Spencer's voice was soft, not wanting to wake the rest of the team from their much more than well deserved sleep on the jet.

Derek's eyes lifted to look at Spencer from across the small table. "Yeah?"

"There's..uhm..a doctor that did a study somewhere, that found that out." Spencer rambled quickly with a nod. His focus was on the half-finished book in his lap.

"Is that so?" Derek smiled softly as he closed the game he'd been losing at on his cellphone.

Spencer nodded again. "Mhmm."

Derek's smile widened slightly as Spencer yawned, rubbing quickly at his eyes. The kid was clearly tired, forcing himself to stay awake. "Spence," The younger man swallowed. His long lashes lifted to reveal big brown eyes to Derek. "Do you want to cuddle?" Derek cocked an eyebrow.

Spencer's only response was an embarrassed half-shrug, a blush creeping on to his cheeks as he bit into his lower lip. He looked down, turning a page in the book in his hands to avoid Derek's amused gaze.

Derek chuckled lightly. "Alright, come here Pretty Boy." Derek stood up, walking over to the last unoccupied couch on the plane. Spencer followed close behind him with a hidden smile. Derek opened his arms and Spencer fell gently into the other man's lap.

Spencer settled against Derek's chest as they both laid down on the small couch. Spencer was more on top of him than anything but, Derek didn't mind considering the kid weighed less than a feather. Not to mention, having Spencer lying over him was definitely one of Derek's favorite feelings. The way Spencer seemed to completely relax when Derek was touching him, the way Derek could wrap the younger man up in his arms and just hold him for hours. He especially liked it when Spencer would turn his head just slightly enough to press the softest and lightest of kisses to Derek's neck as they lay together - just like he was doing now. After a little while, Spencer moved again, pressing his face against Derek's chest and closing his eyes.

A few silent minutes passed, Derek gently rubbing random shapes against the base of Spencer's spine and pressing light kisses to his hair. "So, exactly whose sleeping study was this again?"

Spencer mumbled something unclear against his shirt, causing Derek to chuckle softly.

"Whose?" Derek asked again.

"Mine." Spencer said softly. Derek couldn't help but smile. He lifted Spencer's chin, placing a kiss to his lips. Spencer kissed back tiredly, moving his lips against Derek's.

"You know, you don't have to ask to cuddle Spence. I'm always up for kissing and hugging you." Derek said with a smile. Spencer smiled back, nodding slightly to show he understood. "Good." Derek said. Spencer kissed him gently a few more times before returning to lay against the warmth of his chest. Derek's arms wrapped comfortably tighter around the smaller man.

There was a silent moment and Derek almost thought that Spencer had finally allowed himself to get some rest.

"Hey, Derek?" Spencer asked softly.

Derek hummed his response.

"I love you."

Derek couldn't stop his smile, holding his genius just a little tighter. "I love you too, Spencer." He felt the younger man smile against him. "Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight."

While Spencer fell asleep to the sound of Derek's heartbeat, Derek fell asleep to the comfortable rise and fall feeling of Spencer breathing against him.

Derek guessed Spencer's study was pretty effective since both of the agents were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Rossi smiled from the other side of the plane at the conversation, hidden from the other agents since he sitting in a seat with his back facing them. They must have thought everyone had finally gone to sleep. Hotch leaned against Rossi's shoulder in his own slumber, pressing himself more into Rossi's side. He just placed his hand just above Aaron's knee as he shifted to get comfortable.

Rossi closed his eyes, relaxing into his seat as Aaron relaxed more against him.

He guessed Reid was right after all, cuddling with someone you love was definitely more effective.

* * *

Basically this was a quick fic to make me feel better after everything that has happened to Reid, cause, you know, god forbid the kid gets to be at least a little happy for once - regardless of if Derek/Spencer is one of my many (many,_ many_) OTP's...I would've loved seeing everyone on the team tease Reid mercilessly about having a girlfriend and him being all cute and them being all brilliant and adorable together and DAMN IT, SHOW. YOU BROKE MY HEART WITH SPENCER REID FEELS. OW, OKAY. IT HURT.

Okay, ranting is done. I apologize. It's just after midnight, so, goodnight!

I hope you liked it. Please review! (:


End file.
